the lion and the wolf maid
by dabb1
Summary: a lion and wolf meet how will a union effect the game of thrones
1. Chapter 1

The lion and the wolf maid

Chapter 1

Prologue

Casterly Rock, the Westerlands 273AC

Tywin Lannister lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the west, the shield of Lannisport and hand of the king was pacing back and forth in front of his wife birthing chamber.

He had ridden hard for three days in the height of winter to be there for the birth for their third child.

He had met Joanna when they were children, they had spent a month together before father Ser Jason Lannister recalled her home.

They would not see each other until the coronation of King Jaehaerys II Targaryen, and where she would remain as a lady-in-waiting to Princess Rhaella Targaryen.

He continued pace but stopped when there was a scream from inside, it took all of his self-control not to burst in the room, the one thing he learned from his fool of a father is that a women battlefield was the birth chamber.

They would marry in Kingslanding in the great sept of Baelor, he helped her mourn her father when was killed in the war of the ninepenny kings and she would hold him when his mother died.

And when the time came Joanna was beside him when he ascended as the new Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the west and the rebuilding of House Lannister

Of course, they themselves were not without arguments.

He did not approve of her friendship with Princess Maria Martell and she didn't approve of his attempts to betroth Cersei to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

As Tywin continue to pace there was a loud scream, unable to bear the screams of Joanna he burst in the chamber, ''what is going on he Yelled''! at Maester Creylen. 'The child as rolled my lord is causing my lady to bleed'. 'Tywin' Joanna called he moved to his wife side 'I'm sorry my love I don't think I will make it'.

Tywin looked at his wife in disbelief.

''Don't talk like that Joanna you will serve this and see our new child grow''. 'We never agreed on a name' she said ''no we didn't'' Tywin responded as Maester Creylen said 'push' even there was a cry

Maester Creylen wrapped the child in a cloth and handed the child to Tywin 'a boy my lord' he said handed him to Tywin took the boy and looked at him the boy was stunted with short arms and a large head, 'hand him to me' Joanna said

Handing the child to Joanna he began to see her fad the long slow draw out breaths he knew that she was dying. The woman he loved was dying and the dwarf was going to live he wanted to rage at the gods old and new for taking her from him.

As his anger being to grow Joanna spoke again 'Tyrion that will be his name' she said.

Tywin watched as Joanna spoke to Tyrion words love and of kindness. 'Tywin' she called him again ''I'm here Joanna'', 'I want you to promise me that you will take care of Tyrion and love him for me please'.

Joanna handed Tyrion Tywin watched as she draws her last breath and the light faded from her eyes Tyrion began to cry. Tywin anger began to raise the women he loved was dead and the thing that killed lived.

He exited the room handing the boy to a wet-nurse take the beast somewhere out of my site she nodded her head as he went to his solar.

Tywin entered his solar he sat at his desk and began to cry. He cried until he cried no more had when he emerged from his solar he was cold as the winter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

15 years later

Westerlands, Casterly Rock 281AC

Tywin Lannister stood in his solar looking out to the sunset sea the last 15 years had bad for him with the death of Joanna

he lost his political power as he was dismissed by the mad king as the hand of the king and was unable to betroth Cersei

to Rhaegar, Jamie his eldest son and heir was more inserted in being a knight and warrior than being a lord of house

Lannister and got himself appointed the Kingsguard. And Tyrion the dwarf was much like as much as he hates to admit

calculating, intelligent, politically astute as him and as the kind, caring character the same as Joanna. But Tywin could never let go of his anger towards him.

There was a knock at his solar door ''enter'' he called Maester Creylen entered my lord he a letter from his grace Price Rhaegar handing Tywin letter bowing his head, turning to leave. Tywin sat at his desk and opened the letter and it read.

' _To all lord of Westeros, I Rhaegar Targaryen Prince of Dragonstone and heir to iron throne invite you to Harrenhall for a tourney lasting ten days."_

Tywin smirked so the boy is making his move thought. He was going to use this tourney to get the lords of Westeros to remove his father from power.

He wrote a reply to the prince rising from his chair he turned to face the sunset new players were emerging in the game of thrones. But little did he know is that fate had other ideas.

LINE BREAK

Tyrion Lannister sat in the Maesters Library reading Wonders Made by Man by Lomas Longstrider.

a gifted to him by his uncle Gerion Lannister two years ago just before his uncle left for Essos in search of Brightroar the ancestral Valyrian steel greatsword belonging to House Lannister the last anyone had heard from him he was in Volantis, Tyrion continued to read his book when Maester Creylen returned.

'Tyrion my boy still reading that book are you' Maester Creylen asked ''yes I'm'' replied Tyrion ''what did you take to my father'' he asked 'an invitation to a tourney at harrenhall hosted by Prince Rhaegar'.

''No doubt that father said no'' Tyrion asked. Maester Creylen nodded ''well then I will go''.

Maester Creylen looked back at Tyrion in shock but nodded he knew Tyrion wished to go to Essos but he could not leave from Lannisport 'that's your plan then Casterly Rock to Harrenhall, harrenhall to Madeinpool and Madeinpool to Essos. And what will you do when you get to Essos?'

Maester Creylen asked ''go to Volantis find my uncle and maybe a wife'' answered Tyrion.

He nodded again, Lord Tywin never noticed Tyrion and ignored him for the most part he probably wouldn't notice until it was too late he just hopped that Tyrion didn't travel alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Kingsroad, Riverlands 281AC

Lyanna stark the only daughter Rickard and Lyarra stark was riding her northern Courser with her brothers Benjen and Brandon the three of them had been riding for one month along the Kingsroad,

to Harrenhall for a tourney. It is the largest tourney in 20 years. But there was another reason coming south before she had felt Winterfell her father had informed her that she was betrothed.

Flashback

Lyanna was running through Winterfell to her room, her father had just informed her and her brothers that they had been invited to a tourney hosted by house Whent of Harrenhall.

She was excited not for the tourney she had no interest in knights. She was excited because it gives her the chance to explore new lands, meet new people and be free to make her know choices.

As she reached her room, Lyanna opened her door and being to pack her trunk for the journey south. As she began to pack there was a knock on her door ''enter'' she called,

Brandon entered 'lyanna father wasn't finished talking to you' he said. Putting down her things she followed her brother back to the great hall.

They entered the great hall, 'thank you, Brandon, for collecting your sister you may go' called Rickard

'sit down lyanna' he said, and lyanna sat down and waited for her father speak. 'I have news' he said 'you are betrothed', ''betrothed'' asked lyanna ''to who'', 'to Robert Baratheon'.

Lyanna began to laugh, Rickard turned around and looked at his daughter.

''I'm sorry father but I thought you just said Robert Baratheon''. 'I did say Robert Baratheon' he responded. Lyanna looked up to her father hoping it was a joke but the look in his eyes said that he was serious. ''Why would you do that?''

'Because he is a lord of a great house and important alliances for us and Eddard says that it is a good ma, in fact, he was the one recommended the match and I have agreed to it'.

'After the tourney, you will accompany Robert to Stormsend where you will stay with him for a year after the year the both of you will return to Winterfell where you will wed join house Stark and Baratheon'.

Lyanna couldn't believe what she was hearing her father and brother had taken away her freedom for little more than alliance without even asking if she wanted to be married or her opinion on the man she was to wed she felt her anger rise and she rose from her seat and a porched her father and slapped him.

''No'' lyanna yelled ''I will not marry that drunkard fool I can't believe you would do this I am little more than brood mare to you. If this alliance is so important to you than you can marry Robert Baratheon because will not. He is a self-centered drunk who only cares about hunting boars and fucking whores''.

She was cut off as she slapped. 'I am your father and if I tell you are marring Robert Baratheon than you will even if I have to force you to the sept myself'.

End of flashback.

Lyanna turned her head to see Benjin calling her to pull her out of her train of thought. 'Look lyanna' he said 'were almost their point' down the road towards the Fortress. For the first time a month she felt herself smile has the party begin to get closer she could see the banners of houses from all over Westeros from the riverlands to dorne.

Line break

Tyrion Lannister was making his way the camps of harrenhall, having arrived yesterday he learned that the royal family would be arriving today he had hoped to be able to talk to his brother Jamie, have climbed the Widow's tower to were the royal family was staying he was stopped two Dornishmen in silver armor.

''Good day kind Sers'' he said ''my name is Tyrion Lannister Son of Tywin Lannister may it be at all possible to talk to Ser Jamie Lannister''.

The two dornishmen looked that each other, 'Good day to you to lord Tyrion I'm Ser Arthur Dayne and this Lewyn Martell and we would be to asset you' Arthur said as Lewyn went further into the tower.

''You the Sword are the morning'' asked Tyrion 'yes' Arthur answered, ''I have heard much about you'' and 'I you your brother speak highly of you'.

As Arthur finished speaking Ser Lewyn returned with Jamie. It had been five years since Tyrion had seen Jamie when he had been knighted and beaned appointed to the Kingsguard and he hadn't changed a bit 'Tyrion' Jamie called 'it so good to see you' Jamie said as he hugged him.

'Is father or Cersei here with you' Jamie asked as they exited the tower, ''no they are not father sent a reply saying that we would not attend'' 'so you came anyway' Jamie asked ''yes'' Tyrion answered 'will you be returning to Casterly Rock after the tourney', ''no I will be going to Maidenpool and then to Essos''.

'And what shale you do in Essos' asked Jamie, ''I will see the wonders of Essos and make my down to Volantis to try and find out what happened to our uncle Gerion. And find myself a wife as well'' Jamie smiled if anyone deserved some happiness it was Tyrion.

The both continued to walk towards the Godwoods as the arrived the brothers heard a scuffle and the sound of yelling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harrenhall, the Riverlands 281AC

Lyanna, Benjin, and Brandon dismounted there horse as the entered the grounds they were going to be staying in tents during the tourney as they made their way over to their spot fined the tents set up and out of one came to her snake of a brother Eddard.

She dismounted her horse and made her way to tent Eddard came to great her 'Lyanna' he said but she backed away he tried again.

Only for Lyanna to pull out a dagger ''stay away'' she said with a growl ''you are no brother of mine'' lyanna said ''and if you or your drunk of a friend try to touch I will stab you'' she said as she entered her tent.

As Lyanna being to unpack her trunk she was called 'lady Lyanna' she exited her tent to find Robert Baratheon in front of her smelling of piss, perfume, and wine.

'It is good to see you my Lady' Robert said, 'are you looking forward to our wedding' he asked ''No I am not'' lyanna answered ''I am not looking forward to it''.

Robert was taken aback by her answer, he was expecting to be a blushing like a maid to be wedded to him.

Lyanna not wanting to be seen with him walked past him and Robert turned to follow, 'might I ask to wear your favor in the melee tourney' ''no'' lyanna said continuing to walk.

Robert tired of hearing this went to grasp her only to be punched in the face. ''Don't touch me again if you do I will stab you do understand me''. Robert nodded and walked away.

Lyanna watching Robert walk away decided to head the one place where she could be alone the Godwoods.

As she made her way to the Godwoods she could hear the sound of grunts she rounded the corner to the wierwood three men Bering sigils that she did not recognize beating a small man.

Taking a deep breath she marched over the men with her dagger draw. As she got closer to the group, she felt her foot touch something looking down she saw a bronze trident on the ground keeping it up she realized that the small men was a Crannogmen of the neck.

Grabbing the trident she ran at the men yelling ''that's my father's man you're attacking'' swinging as hard as she could at one of the men but he dodged it.

'Well, lads we got ourselves a bird with her legs open for business'. As the men moved forward there was a new voice calling; 'that would be a mistake' the three-man turned to look at the new men a with sword drawn.

Lyanna watched as the three men took off out of the Godwoods rising to her feet she moved to the Crannogmen, ''are you alright'' 'yes my lady' he answered.

''can you tell me your name'' lyanna asked, 'Howland of House Reed'. ''I'm Lyanna of house Stark'' and these men are turning to the two men.

''I am Tyrion of house Lannister son of Tywin Lannister and this is my brother Ser Jamie Lannister of the Kingsguard''. Lyanna eyes went wide that's why the three took off to attack a Kingsguard is punishable by death.

''Well thank my lord''. ''Call me Tyrion'' ''only if you call me Lyanna'' they both nodded and turned to Howland.

''Do you need medical aid Howland'' asked Tyrion, Howland nodded 'a bit of heal salve and milk of the poppy yule be as good as new' said Jamie.

'I do not have the coin to purchase such items' Howland said, ''nosecones I have items in my tent you can have as much as you need'' said Tyrion. 'Thank you for that my lord' ''Tyrion please'' he said.

As Jamie helped Howland up the three men began to leave the Godwoods, Tyrion turned around to see lyanna still standing in front of the Wirewood tree ''Lyanna'' he called smiling at her'' are you coming'' ''yes'' she said picking up something and running after him.

Lyanna followed the three men out of the Godswood to Tyrion's tent.

Even in the north, there were stories of the dwarf of Casterly Rock and of house Lannister.

The Lannister's of Casterly Rock were the richest house in Westeros and they were also the most ruthless and self-centered family. The north also heard what Tywin Lannister did to the Reynes and Tarbecks.

But what she had seen of Tyrion he was nothing like that. As they exited the Godswood she stopped has Tyrion Jamie and Howland enter a red tent with a golden lion on it she swallowed her fear and entered.

As lyanna entered her jaw drop the tent was filled with fine leather, furs and leaded gold ornaments.

''Lyanna'' Tyrion called as he watched her eye bulge at the content of the tent she Turned to face Tyrion ''yes'' she said ''if you could collect that box on the chest so that we may help Howland''.

She nodded and graded the box and brag it to the men as she did she knocked a book to the ground, ''Wonders Made by Man written by Lomas Longstrider''. She read aloud.

''Have you read it asked'' Tyrion take the healing salve and hand it to Jamie ''Yes I have'' Lyanna answered and Tyrion noticed the sadness in her eyes,

''When I was younger I read this book and I always wanted to visit these places'' ''then way don't you'' asked Tyrion ''my father, she spit out the word father with the help my snake of an older brother Eddard has betrothed to that drunken fool Robert Baratheon'' lyanna said as she began to cry.

Tyrion watched as this strong women be reduce to tears, he turned to his Brother Jamie shock his head given his opinion on the matter.

Sighing Tyrion moved forward and hugged Lyanna and in his shock, she hugged him back. He looked up into lyanna brown eyes taking his hand he put his hand on her check drying the tears from her eyes. ''You could come with me lyanna''.

Lyanna looked down at Tyrion and couldn't believe what she was hearing a man she barely knew was offering to take her to the free cities and beyond. She got up from the chair and ran out of the tent.

Tyrion sighed as he watched her run away he turned around to face his brother and howland.

Lyanna ran from the tent to where ever her feet would take her when she stopped to catch her breath. She realized that she had ran all the way to the Godswood.

She went to the Wierwood and sat at its base and began to think Tyrion a man she just met today was giving her what she wanted freedom without asking anything in return. But she was no fool he may not want anything now but that does not mean he would want anything later.

She was all but told her father that she was to marry Robert Baratheon and nothing she could say would change his mind but perhaps she was just judging him before he knew him.

As she continued to think over Tyrion offer and her marriage to Robert she heard a grunt and a moan than lyanna heard 'my lord you are blest' followed by another moan.

Lyanna rose from where she was sitting walking round the Wierwood to see Robert in between the legs of a serving wench.

Lyanna walked back behind the wierwood and made her decision she would die before she would marry Robert Baratheon she walked out of the Godwoods toward Tyrion and a new life.

She returned to Tyrion tent taking a deep breath she entered the tent she found Tyrion and Jamie Appling healing salve to Howland back.

''Tyrion'' she called stand up Tyrion turned round. Lyanna came forward and knelt to his height and kissed his check ''I accept your offer''.

''Then we will depart at nightfall'' Tyrion said ''no'' lyanna said ''not tonight I need to get my things and there is also the fact that we need to get justice for Howland attack''.

Tyrion nodded ''who was it that attacked you'' asked Tyrion. 'They were knights of the neck' howland said

''I've never heard of them'' lyanna said, ''never I have'' Tyrion spoke, 'I have' said Ser Jamie both of them turning Ser Jamie waiting for him continue.

'The Knights of the Neck are a group of knights sworn to the Houses of Frey, Erenford, Charlton and Haigh'.

''The lords of the southern part of the neck'' replied Tyrion, ''Hench the name knights of the neck'' asked Lyanna 'yes' answered Jamie.

''We need to teach these men some honor'' Lyanna said Jamie sorted, ''is something funny'' asked Lyanna with a growl 'no' he answered.

''Howland do you think you could point out the knights that attacked at the opening feast tonight'' asked Lyanna.

'No my lady', ''lyanna please'' cutting howland off 'no lyanna as I was not giving a place for the feast nor do I have anything to where to the feast'.

''You can sit with me and I have something you could borrow'', answered Tyrion ''will you be join us at the table asking'' lyanna yes I will she answered .

Speaking about the feast made lyanna realize how late it is ''I going leave you here to go get ready for the feast I will see you later'' said lyanna and 'I'm going to leave now as well' Ser Jamie said rising from his seat.

Exiting the tent with Jamie ''will you be able to joust for Howland's honor'' 'yes' he answered ''thank you'' lyanna said she turned to leave to her tent then Jamie said 'if you hurt my brother you won't live to regret it' Lyanna stopped nodded and continued to her tent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harrenhall, the Riverlands 281AC

Lyanna returned to the Stark tent just as the other lords and ladies were being to enter the great hall.

'Lyanna' she looked up to see Brandon call her as she made her way to her tent, 'where have you be' he asked ''in the Godswood'' she answered.

As the entered her tent as lyanna entered she noticed a dress that was not hers on her bed. ''What is this'' she asked, 'a dress' Brandon answered following in behind her.

''I know is a dress Brandon what is it doing here I don't own this thing''.

Brandon sighed 'Robert brought hear hopping you would be wearing it in honor of your betrothal'.

Lyanna pick up the black and gold dress blazed with stags and thought it out into the yard without a second thought she turned to see Brandon look at her in disbelief ''what'' she asked. Shaking his head he exited the tent.

Brandon could understand why lyanna was acting this way he himself was also betrothed to Catelyn Tully eldest daughter of Hoster Tully lord of Riverrun and Lord paramount of the trident.

When his father approached him about being betrothed he suggested Barbrey Ryswell the Daughter of Rodrik Ryswell. When his father told him that was to be betrothed to Catelyn Tully, he tried to argue that their bannermen would not like a southern woman as the lady of Winterfell.

His father told him that it was for the benefit of House Stark and the North his Southern matches for his children. He didn't believe that for a one minute but he would do his duty and wed her

But he didn't approve of Robert Baratheon he did not like him and for the life of him, he could not understand why Ned was friends with that pig.

When he found out that his father with the help of Eddard betrothed Robert to lyanna he again argued with his father and again he was told it was for the benefit of House Stark and the North that this marriage happen.

As he made his way to the great hall he ran into Robert and Eddard.

'Brandon' Eddard greeted him 'where is lyanna' he asked.

'She is getting ready' Brandon answered 'did she like my gift' asked Robert, 'no' Brandon answered, 'is she at lease going to wear it' asked Eddard 'no' he answered again.

Brandon watched Eddard sigh in frustration he was getting sick of Lyanna's defiant Behavior.

'I will go and talk to her' Eddard said walking towards the stark tent 'no you won't Brandon' said following him 'She needs to stop her defiance Brandon father has agreed to the match and needs to stop her behavior'.

'He agreed to the match with you whispering in his ear'. 'Robert is a kind person that will treat lyanna with respect',

'oh please he is nothing but a child that fights, drinks, hunts and fucks' Brandon said 'he became lord of the Stormlands two years ago but rather take his responsibilities he returned to the Vale like the child that he is'.

Eddard turned round 'Robert is my friend and no one not even my family will disrespect him' he finished growling at Brandon.

'If you continue down this path Eddard you will lose your family because when I have become lord of Winterfell I will not have you in it nor will I have you the north' Brandon told Eddard walking away from him.

Back at the stark tent lyanna was finished getting ready she had decided to wear a red dress the same color as Lannister banners she exited the tent and made her way to the great hall.

As she neared the doors of the great hall she heard name being called ''lyanna'' turning her head she saw Tyrion and Howland approaching.

''You look quite handsome Tyrion'' she said ''and you to Howland''.

'thank you lyanna' Howland said, Tyrion, on the other hand, was taken back by how beautiful she was he was looked at lyanna like she was the maid made real,

''shall we go inside lyanna asked yes lets Tyrion responded snapping himself out of his trance.

As they made to way to the great hall three of them came across Benjen and Brandon.

'Lyanna there you are 'called Brandon 'and who are his men you are with' he asked. ''This is Howland Reed of Greywater Watch and Tyrion Lannister of Casterly Rock'' lyanna said.

'A pleasure to meet both of you, come lyanna we are about to be announced' Brandon said. ''No Brandon I will be dining with Tyrion and Howland tonight'',

'why' Benjin asked

''Howland was attacked by knights of the Riverlands and as a Stark, it is my duty to see the north protected and avenged from those who would harm the north'',

Brandon sighed and turned to Tyrion and Howland 'does she speak truly' he asked, ''yes she does'' Tyrion said and ''we intended to bring those responsible to justice in the joust''.

Brandon nodded he knew better than anyone to argue with Lyanna when she put her mind to something and this was one of these times,

'well Lord Tyrion I leave my sister in your care' Brandon said that he watched Lyanna's eyes light up and produce a smile that he had not seen since leaving Winterfell, ''thank you Brandon'' lyanna said hugging him.

Brandon turned to leave 'come to Benjin' he called,

Benjin followed behind 'you that Ned and Robert aren't going to like this' he said,

'I don't care what Eddard or that drunk fuck think Benjin all I care about is Lyanna's happens and if they don't like it then they can go fuck themselves' he replied as they entered the great hall.

Tyrion was beyond nerves Brandon had given he's a blessing to Lyanna dining with him and Howland.

The reason he was nerves was that he had never had been alone with a woman, yes he had talked to the female servants of Casterly Rock but this was different as he had never a be with a woman that was as beautiful and as strong as Lyanna Stark.

Tyrion had heard of Robert Baratheon even from Casterly rock the supposed lord of Storm End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands from what Tyrion knew Robert didn't rule over his homeland or Storms End it was his brother Stannis that did.

His father Lord Tywin called House Baratheon little more than bastard upstarts and that is was only the dragons of house Targaryen that kept the storm lords in line.

But the dragons were dead and so was any loyalty that the Stormlords had to house Baratheon as his father said.

As Tyrion, Howland, and Lyanna made their way into the great hall towards their table he began to wonder if he should write lord Rickard for a counter offer for Lyanna's hand in marriage with his brother appointment to the Kingsguard he was the heir to the Rock and the West as much as his Father didn't what to admit and who would past on the chance on their daughter becoming lady Lannister.

As the three of them sat down Tyrion noticed Lyanna start to glare he followed Lyanna stair to Robert Baratheon the man she was betrothed to and hated.

As she continued to stair that him, Tyrion decided to distract her. ''Lyanna'' he said ''what you can tell me of your home'' he asked, lyanna turned to face Tyrion whose eye softened looking at him.

''The North or Winterfell'' Lyanna asked

''both'' Tyrion answered

before lyanna could speak again a herald arrived

'May you all Stand for his Grace Aerys Targaryen Second of his name King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm'.

All the lord and ladies stood up to greet the King and the hall quieted, Tyrion watched on as his brother Jamie, Ser Arthur and Ser Lewyn entered the hall followed by the king himself the mad king the people called him behind him was his son the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his wife Princess Elia Martell then the final members of the Kingsguard. Everyone bowed their heads as the king made his way to the raised table, as he sat down 'let the feast begin he called'.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harrenhall, Riverlands 281 AC

Lyanna couldn't believe what she was seeing she expected the king to be anything than the one she just saw,

''lyanna'' her name was called but she didn't respond, ''lyanna'' her name was called again

''yes Tyrion'' turning to face him, ''you were telling me of your homeland'' Tyrion asked ''yes I was'' she replied.

''My family has ruled the North for over 8,000 years as the kings of winter and as Wardens of the North.

But before that, the Starks were bannermen to House Dustin of Barrowton but after the long night and the defeat of the others and raising the wall by Brandon the builder the north had broken into petite kings and kingdoms.

The red kings of house Bolton, the mash kings of house Reed, the mountain and wood kings of house Glover and the kings of the last hearth of house umber'' Lyanna explained.

''The First of the petite Kings to fall was the Glovers, then the Reeds with a marriage of daughter's to sons, after that it was the Umbers then Final the Red kings of House Bolton''.

Tyrion nodded as Lyanna continued. ''My family had unified the North and were crowned the kings of winter but they were not without their challenges.

House Bolton tried to rebel against the starks rule, Karlon Stark a younger brother to a kings put down one of the rebellions and was award a keep and lands founding House KarStark of Karhold''.

''Theon Stark the hungry Wolf built a mighty fleet and raised an army during the Andal invasion and sailed across the narrow sea and raided the coast of Andalos.

King Edlyn Stark wrestled the ironborn for Bear Island and give it to house Mormont for years of serves. King Jon Stark would conquer the bite and the white knife and give the lands to house Manderly during their exile from the reach. And final Torrhen stark the king who knelt to Aegon the Conquer to spear his people a field of fire''.

''And that is the history of house Stark Tyrion'' Lyanna said ''we never started as kings but we became kings, we awarded those who were loyal to us and ended those who would challenge us such as the Blackwood's and GreyStark's''.

Tyrion nodded ''thank you lyanna for tell giving this history of your family'',

''it is no problem Tyrion'' lyanna said

''can you tell me of Winterfell'' he asked,

lyanna sighed ''Winterfell the oldest castle in the north if not Westeros, a keep within a keep built atop hot springs the around a wierwood tree.

The oldest part of Winterfell the great keep overlooks all of Winterfell and on clear nights from the top of it you can see the ice dragon and the Wall''.

''Its sound beautiful'' Tyrion said

'it is' Lyanna answered as a tear rolled down her check

''what can tell me of your home and homeland'' lyanna said

. ''The Westerlands have to be ruled over by House Lannister since the Age of Heroes when Lann the Clever forced House Casterly out of The Rock. The Westerlands are filled with mines of all sorts' gold, silver, bronze and many more it makes the Westerlands and House Lannister the wealthiest place in Westeros and the center of trade through Lannisport ships from all over the known world go to Lannisport to trade''.

''And House Lannister well House Lannister hasn't had a decent ruler in two generation my grandfather Tytos was a weak ruler and my father is a cruel one I will be different I well bring House Lannister back to the time of respect as during the time of my great grandfather Gerion Lannister''.

As Tyrion finished Howland spoke 'that's them' pointing to the group of river men at the end of the hall,

''are you sure'' Tyrion asked

'yes I am a recognize the towers Forks on their sigils' Howland said,

''do you recognize the sigil Tyrion'' lyanna asked ''yes I do the sigil belong to House Frey of the Twins and their bannermen House Haigh of the Greenford''.

With the knight's found three of them settled into the feast, passing small talk to other lords' and ladies around them,

as the last of the feast was served and the musicians began to play Tyrion felt a pear eye's on him as looked around the hall when he came to the Stark table to see Robert Baratheon the big brut and a tall slender man sitting next to him glaring at Tyrion.

''Lyanna who is that man sitting next to Robert'' he asked,

''that snake is Eddard my brother the one responsible for my betrothal to Robert why do you ask'' lyanna said, ''the both of them are just staring at me as if they plan to kill me'' Tyrion answered.

''Well let us fix that'' lyanna said rising from the table

''would you Tyrion like to dance with me'' she said

''I would be honored'' he answered rising with her.

Eddard was beyond furious with both his sister and brother.

When he and Robert entered the hall he expected to find lyanna with Brandon and Benjin.

What he found was beyond wrong not only was lyanna not with them Brandon had given his permission for lyanna to sit elsewhere. When he searched hall he found lyanna sitting with Tyrion Lannister and a crannogmen.

Eddard for the life of him couldn't understand his brothers and sister were so against Robert he was his friend a brother to him really. But his sibling didn't see a friend they saw a drunk whoring child and little more,

He often received letters from his father about his desire to see lyanna wed soon. He with the help of his Foster father Jon Arryan wrote a letter recommend Robert he father agreed to the match and they were betrothed.

But lyanna didn't see it like that she saw him as a traitor and Robert as a fool but she would do her duty to house Stark.

As he rinsed from the table he felt something force him back down Eddard looked up to Benjin over him.

'Benjin what are you doing',

'stopping you' he said,

'why' Eddard asked 'because this the happiest Lyanna has been since leaving Winterfell and I am not going to let you spoil it for her' Benjin said

Eddard couldn't believe what he was hearing first Brandon now Benjin both of his brothers were against him.

'I am going to get lyanna and bring her back to the table as I do not trust the Lannister'. Benjin laughed' I trust Tyrion more than I trust you at this point' said.

As the Stark brothers argued both failed to notice the drunk Robert Baratheon rise from the table and move to Tyrion and Lyanna.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harrenhall, Riverland's 281 AC

In the great hall amongst the lord and ladies, Lyanna felt free,

free from her father and brothers with Tyrion she felt free as the dance she noticed Brandon among them with a woman of grand beauty but she was not bothered by it she was happy with Tyrion as they danced.

Tyrion spoke 'I not causing you any pane am I'

''what'' Lyanna answered

Tyrion sighed 'when most people intact with me they get back and neck pains because of my size if I am apologies' he said.

Lyanna could believe what was hearing he thought that he was causing her pain because of height,

''no Tyrion you are not causing me pain if anything I should apologize for standing on your toes'' she replied,

'once or twice maybe five' He replied with a laugh and Lyanna laughed with him as they danced.

Brandon watched Lyanna dance with Tyrion and laughed with him, for the first time since before leaving Winterfell she was happy and was enjoying herself and it was because of a Lannister, as he continued to watch them a voice called

'is something wrong my 'lord'. Brandon refocused his attention to his dance partner Ashara Dayne

''no my lady just making sure that my sister is fine'' he answered.

'she is the one dancing with the imp yes' Ashara asked

''the imp?'' Brandon asked

'yes, the imp, half man, dwarf, bane of Casterly Rock it is such a shame' Ashara said

''a shame in what way'' Brandon asked

'it is same in order to escape a drunken brute in Robert Baratheon to sell herself to Tyrion Lannister the imp' she said

''my sister is not selling herself '' he growled

''And anyway, with Jamie Lannister appointment to the Kings guard, Tyrion is the heir to Casterly Rock and Warden of the West,'' Brandon said,

Ashara looked at Brandon and began to laugh 'Tywin Lannister would rather let House Lannister go extinct and have Casterly rock fall into the sea or he would sooner kill the imp before letting him rule both' Ashara explained

'' there is no honor in kinslaying '' Brandon said

'maybe not in the north but in the south if you want something and if someone is stopping you, you drive a knife in their back that is how you play the game you win or you die 'she said.

''Game what game'' Brandon asked,

'the game of thrones of courses' Ashara said

Brandon looked at Ashara and found no solace in her words deciding that he had enough of this he decided to leave

''I thank you for your time lady'' he said to her before leaving the hall, as he made his way through he found an empty table with a jug of wine, taking the jug, he made his exit.

Having exited the hall Brandon wonder around the grounds he began to think on Ashara words more importantly on Tywin Lannister he did not know the man, but he knew of him, and what kind of man he is.

If he really did despise his son enough to kill him was Lyanna a target.

As Brandon rounded the outer wall he heard yelling

''leave her alone you drunk'' someone called ''stay out of this imp''

the other answered Brandon eyes went wide at that there was only one man referred to as Imp and that was Tyrion running as fast as he could Brandon came to the source of the yelling their what he saw made his blood boil Robert was standing Lyanna with a bloodied sword Brandon run at them with only one thing to do kill Robert.


	8. Chapter 8

The lion and the wolf maid

Chapter 8

Harrenhall, Riverland's 281 AC

As Lyanna and Tyrion dance a herald came for and called

'please be seated as Prince Rhaegar Targaryen which address the Hall' and with people dispersed and took their Lyanna and Tyrion followed suit and sat back down beside the hall sliced as the price spoke.

'My lords and ladies I welcome you all to Harrenhall and express thanks to Lord Walter Whent to be a gracious host for use of allowing us to use Harrenhall for the tourney.'

There was clapping from the people as the prince fished talking 'and now to entertain you with my harp' and with that a servant brought Rhaegar his harp and he played.

Down in amongst, the tables Lyanna began to cry at the song to her it sounded to be a sad song,

''is something wrong Lyanna'' Tyrion asked

''no nothing is wrong '' she answered wiping her eyes dry ''I just need some air'' lyanna said rising from the table and leaving,

she made it to the door pushed open the door the cool night air blowing on her face as she went to close the door Tyrion called ''lyanna wait'' deciding to wait she held the door open as Tyrion came out and closed it behind him.

Apron exiting the warmth of the hall Tyrion wrapped his arms around his chest

''it is quite cold this evening'' he said to witch Lyanna laughed and replied ''this is nothing compared to anything in the North'' and Tyrion laughed with ''yes I response you are right''

then the pair began to walk the grounds as they did lyanna felt something was off turning to look over she saw nothing ''is something wrong'' Tyrion asked to witch lyanna replied '' no just my nerves'' as they walked but shrouded with the dark were two blue eyes glair at the couple.

The two walked in silence for a time before Lyanna spoke again '' where are we leaving Westeros from''

Tyrion looked up at her she still wanted to leave with him ''Maidenpool is where we will depart'' Tyrion replied

''and where do you wish to go in Essos'' Lyanna asked

''Volantis'' he answered again

''Volantis why?'' Lyanna asked

''My uncle Gerion was the only member of my family besides Jamie to care for me, about two years ago he left the Westerlands for the ruins of Valyria to find Brightroar the ancestral sword of House Lannister, that was lost when King Tommen II Lannister of the Rock sailed to Valyria and never returned'' he said

''you miss him don't you'' lyanna asked ''yes I do and I am going to find him or at the very least find out what happened to him and possibly bring back both him and Brightroar''

Lyanna moved to Tyrion height '' and will be with you all the way for good and for bad'' she said before leaning in to kiss Tyrion but was stopped as she felt a hand grasp around her arm and pull her up and came face-to-face with Robert Baratheon.

'' Robert what are you doing let go of me'' Lyanna said Robert didn't speak he just began to walk to the doors of the great hall with Lyanna in tow ''I said let go'' Robert gripped arm tighter and pulled her to the door.

Tyrion came running up to Robert and Lyanna and yelled ''leave her alone you drunk''

Robert turned around to face Tyrion and kicked him to the ground 'stay out of this imp' he said

before turning again and walking to the door. Lyanna trying break free from Robert watched as he kicked Tyrion down but the move she struggled the tighter Robert grip got as they nereid the doors Lyanna bring Roberts hand and bit his hand, she felt blood fill her mouth and she heard a crunch than Robert let go screaming 'Ah'.

Lyanna turned and ran back to Tyrion spitting out Roberts finger as she helps Tyrion up ''are you alright''.

Tyrion nodded but before he could speak Robert came up from behind and turned lyanna and cried 'stupid bitch' slapping lyanna to the ground.

Lyanna felt blood fill her mouth and her faced burn, looking up she saw Robert holding a sword over Tyrion '' I'm going to kill you imp and mount your head on my wall''

before she realized what she was doing Lyanna got up and ran at Tyrion ''no'' she yelled push Tyrion out of Robert path and Felt a cold sharp pain enter her body and felt liquid run down her side she looked down and realized that Robert had stabbed her and fell to the ground.

Tyrion watch in horror as the women he cared for push him out of the way and take a sword for him moving beside her he took off his tunic and began to apply pressure to the wound ''lyanna'' he cried holding down the tunic ''look at me'' ''Tyrion'' she replied weakly

''look at lyanna we are going to get you to the Maester and get you to fix then we are going to Maidenpool''

''and Maidenpool to Volantis'' she said

''yes to Volantis and anywhere else you wish to see'' he said

''yes and anywhere else, Tyrion I have tell that I'' lyanna passed out before the finish.

Tyrion watched as lyanna passed out knowing that she did a Maester he raised up to walk to them to get help but was knocked by Robert 'die' he yelled but before Robert could swing the sword he was knocked down by Brandon.

Tyrion watched as Brandon beat Robert black blue and bloody ''Brandon'' he called but received no answered from Brandon as he continued to beat Robert ''Brandon'' he yelled this time and this time Brandon turned to face him and came over ''what happened'' he growled

''We came out to get some air and Robert followed us and attacked us and stabbed Lyanna'' Brandon moved to Tyrion side ''we need to get a Maester''

Brandon said ''I will go'' and with that Tyrion got up and ran back to the great hall;

Having ran as fast as he could Tyrion came back to the great hall to Lord Walter Whent and his Maester making his way through the crowds he came across Howland and Benjin ''you both need to go outside now'' he said

''why'' Howland said

''lyanna has been attacked by Robert and he stabbed her'' Tyrion replied they both rose from the table and ran out the door,

Tyrion sighed and moved forward to Lord Whents table,

''lord Walter Whent '' Tyrion cried

'yes' he asked

''there has been an incited and I am in need of your Maester'' Tyrion said

'were' Walter asked

''in the yard'' Tyrion replied

Walter nodded called over his Maester 'Tothmure' he said

'yes lord Whent' he replied

'you are to follow at this point Walter jestered to Tyrion

''Tyrion Lannister'' he said 'yes Tyrion Lannister to the yard there has been an incited yes'

'yes my lord' replied Tothmure

''come to Tyrion said dragging the Maester out of the hall towards the starks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harrenhall, Riverland's 281 AC

It at been six days since the attack, six days since Brandon beet Robert black and blue and for two days Tyrion sat by Lyanna's bed in the Walling Tower.

Tyrion had not slept nor eaten he sat by her side unmoving, Maester Tothmure was able to heal Lyanna but she would carry the scars of the attack for the rest of her life.

As Tyrion continued to look up at the pale women as the door of the room opened.

'Is there any change' a male voice asked

Tyrion turned around to the speaker and answer but stopped as he had come face-to-face with Eddard Stark, Robert friend and the one responsible for the betrothal between the drunkard brute and Lyanna.

''no Lyanna still sleeps'' Tyrion answered,

Eddard nodded and moved to the bedside, the two didn't speak to each other they watched Lyanna slept.

Eventually, the quietness of the room was broken by Eddard

'I do not trust you' Tyrion looked up from Lyanna and faced Eddard

'it was because of you and your action that my sister now lies here with a sword wound and you leave her alone.'

Tyrion began to laugh at him ''you blame him for this'' he asked

'yes' Eddard replied

''well you are wrong in your blame, I am not a friend of Robert Baratheon nor was I fostered with him in the Vale, that is you and it is your actions that lead to an attack against Lyanna no one else you are nothing but a pawn to used and discarded little more.

Eddard moved in front of Tyrion 'now see hear you little' before Eddard could finish the door opened again revealing Brandon in the doorway

'what are you doing here Eddard' he asked,]

'I was coming to check up on Lyanna and found him here, I was kindly asking Tyrion to leave' Eddard answered.

'is that true Tyrion' Brandon asked

''yes it is true that Eddard was asking me to leave but, that is not all Eddard was about to threaten me before you entered the room '' Tyrion answered

'is this true Eddard' Brandon asked turning to face him,

Eddard did not answer 'your silence condemns you to leave' Brandon said

'what' Eddard replied,

Brandon moved in front of his younger brother and threw him against the wall pinning him up against it.

'if there is blame to befall anyone in this incident it is you Eddard, you who became friends with that drunkard Brute Robert, you who helped organize the betrothal no one else, you have become a pawn brother who serves at the whims of others'.

'I am no one's pawn' Eddard replied before being pushed out of the room.

'yes you are a pawn of the game' Brandon answered Closing the door on Eddard.

Brandon sighed and turned around to face Tyrion

''is that true what you said'' he asked

'what' ''that you do not blame me for what happened to Lyanna''

'it is true I do not blame you Tyrion, in fact, I approve of your friendship to Lyanna because this the happiest I have seen her since your mother died'' Brandon answered

''how so'' Tyrion asked

'my father has always a cold man when our mother lived, he lived with two faces one for the people and one for his family but, our mother fell ill and what was two men became one my father started to begrudge everyone including us. But by the time our mother passed my father was as cold as the winter, I was sent to Lord Dustin in Barrowton for fostering, Eddard to Jon Arryn in the Vale when I returned after a year away and found all the joy of Winterfell gone as well as the innocence of Benjin and Lyanna childhood'' Brandon answered

'but what of you' he asked Tyrion

''what of me'' Tyrion replied

' I have just learned the existence of this game of thrones is Lyanna at risk of your Father, I have heard talk of your father wanting to kill you to stop you become coming lord of the rock and warden of the West so I ask you is Lyanna safe'

Tyrion sighed he knew of his father disliking of him and Brandon had every right to ask if Lyanna was in danger

''Lyanna is in no danger though he as a disliking for me I doubt that he would harm Lyanna''

'are you sure' Brandon asked

''I am sure my father won't risk the wrath of the North,'' Tyrion responded,

'or the Riverlands and maybe the Vale' Brandon replied

''yes, I suppose you are right in that regard being betrothed to Caitlyn Tully and the fostage of your brother may bring the Vale'' Tyrion answered

The two-remand quiet for a time watching Lyanna sleep, as the day turned in tonight Tyrion began to fell the strain of being up for two days and he slowly felt himself fall into the land of dreams

'Tyrion' he heard his name being called 'Tyrion, Lord Lannister' at the second time Tyrion awoke to find himself across from Maester Creylen in the Lord's solar of Casterly Rock.

he began to view the room it may be the Lord solar but it did not have the look or feel it, it felt more welcoming then his fathers more homely as he viewed the room stopped for above the fireplace atop a mantle was Brightroar his family sword back were it belongs as he looked at the sword Maester Creylen court his attention

'are you feeling ok Tyrion' he asked

''yes I am shale we continue '' Tyrion replied

before Master Creylen could answer the was a knock at the door

''enter'' he called

and in came women, not just a woman but Lyanna she entered the solar and closed the door and all Tyrion could do is stare at her.

'this is where I leave you lord Lannister' Maester said rising from the chair

'lady Lannister' he said to Lyanna leaving the solar.

Lyanna moved towards him ''has something court your eye husband'' Lyanna asked

Tyrion was unable to answer and Lyanna laughed at him 'I will take as a yes' Lyanna before moving beside him and kiss him,

Tyrion cupped her cheek and kissed her back as he did Tyrion heard the sound of laughter of children 'there comes trouble' Lyanna said

turning to face the door, but as the door opened smoke came in Tyrion left himself a cough and choke and fell to the floor.

Tyrion grasped for breath and looked around to see where he was,

he found himself in Lyanna room again with Brandon asleep in the corner a smell of smoke was in the room and so Tyrion turned to open a window to let the smell out as he did Tyrion observed the morning sun the dream he had left all to real a sine from the gods or something from his imagination he did not know,

as the sound of Harrenhall came alive Tyrion to the two Starks how were both still sleeping walking towards them Tyrion felt his stomach turn have not eaten or washed in six days made for the exit as he entered the hall he heard a cough and a banging sound going back into the room he saw Lyanna awake and on the floor coughing before he could think he moved to her side.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lyanna found herself walk in a hall that she did not recognize but felt familiar in some way she continued to walk down the hall until she came to a door she knocked on it she heard someone call

'enter'

Lyanna went and stop for she found Tyrion sitting at a desk in a solar with a Maester by his side in front of her.

'this is where I leave Lord Lannister' the Master said rising from his chair 'Lady Lannister' he said to Lyanna walking past her.

Lyanna froze as the Master greeted her, Lady Lannister he called her, not Stark or Baratheon but Lannister, Lady Lannister.

''Are you alright love'' Tyrion called,

Lyanna turned and almost lost her balance she faced Tyrion with wide eyes, love he had called just called her ''everything is fine'' she squeaked out.

''are you sure I can call Maester Creylen back'' Tyrion asked

''No'' Lyanna cried

'everything is fine'

''if you are sure'',

''you need not to worry about me Tyrion I am a big girl and I can take care of myself'' Lyanna said

''and don't I know it'' Tyrion replied.

As Lyanna counited to view the solar she heard the faint sound of laughter as well as running.

''it would seem our children are awake'' Lyanna turned to face the door

Children she had children not a child but children mustering all her strength Lyanna moved to the doorway and grabbed the handle as the sounds got nearer Lyanna opened the door,

but it was not children that greeted her on the other side but a giant light.

Lyanna moved back in fear as the light moved forward, turning fast to face Tyrion she fell to the floor and found the room empty rising from the floor she turned around and face the light closed her eyes and waited for oblivion.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lyanna slowly opened her eyes to darkness as she tried to move pain shoot through her body causing her to still as she waited for death to take her.

As she waited Lyanna began to feel something soft brush up against her.

As the dark murkiness that Lyanna viewed faded into shapes,

she began to see an outline of a curtain, allowing herself to blink Lyanna watched as color and light returned to her sight given up the surroundings finding herself in a room.

As Lyanna eyes wander around the room she began to hear a faint noise, finding the source of it to be Brandon snoring at the head of the bed.

Lifting herself up Lyanna felt a pain go through her body, reaching under her covers finding the sources of the pain, a length of stitches running her hand down her chest Lyanna found it starts from under her breast down to her waist.

Laying back down on the bed, lyanna closed her eyes and tried to remember how she was wounded, as she began to go through her memories it all slowly came back to her Tyrion,

the dance them leaving the hall together and final Robert. Opening her eyes as she began to peace what happened to her.

Tyrion and herself talked of touring the free cities than going to Volantis to find his families sword and uncle.

Ripping off her covers Lyanna forced herself to stand to gain balance taking one step she set to find Tyrion. But before Lyanna could take a second step her legs gave out and she fell to the floor,

laying on the ground Lyanna heard a door open as she looked up to find Tyrion standing before her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harrenhall Riverland's 281 AC

Tyrion stood frozen as he looked down at Lyanna on the floor,

the women who had risked her know life to saves he was awake and on the ground,

looking up at him. Before he could think to say anything his legs began to move towards Lyanna he opened his arms and hugged her,

Lyanna returned Tyrion affection hugging he back.

The two did not say anything they just hugged each other.

Like two old friends begin reunited after years apart,

Tyrion eventually released Lyanna ''are you okay do you need anything please say something Lyanna''

'you sink'.

Tyrion began to laugh the first thing Lyanna says and it is about his hygiene.

''well your no spring chicken either'' Tyrion barked back with a laugh.

the joyful moment was interinterupted by heavy soaring the pair turned around to find Brandon still asleep in his chair. Tyrion lifted himself off the floor stepping over Lyanna he grabbed a pitcher of water.

He turned to Lyanna, pointed that the pitcher then jestered to Brandon,

Lyanna smiled and nodded all the while watching Tyrion pull his arm back and dump water over the still sleeping Brandon then laughing with Tyrion as Brandon was awoken.


End file.
